board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Joanna Dark's Contest History
Who is Joanna Dark? Until Joanna Dark came along, no one had ever scored higher than an A at the Carrington Institute testing center. After Joanna, they had to create a new code name to reflect how well she performed. Perfect Dark was born. It wasn't long after that she was thrust right into the spotlight in the N64's Perfect Dark, a quasi-sequel to Goldeneye that featured a different storyline and characters, but the same gameplay mechanics that helped to make Goldeneye such a success in the first place. In Perfect Dark, Joanna is caught between an ongoing intelligence struggle between the Carrington Institute and the malicious, mysterious dataDyne corporation. Little is known of dataDyne's intent, but that isn't exactly Joanna's problem. Her mission is to infiltrate dataDyne headquarters, uncover their plans and foil them all as necessary. And for an agent like Joanna, this shouldn't be an issue. But what she discovers in there is far beyond what even she could have possibly imagined. Joanna has been on the shelf for quite some time, but she is about to return to us in a big way. Perfect Dark Zero will be a launch title for the Xbox 360, and it's off to the races from there. If PDZ is anything like the original (and once again it's Rare that's making the game), we're very well about to see the best non-Halo console FPS since.... well, Perfect Dark. "Sorry, gotta shoot!" - Joanna Joanna Dark's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-2 Summer 2005 Contest - Mushroom Division - 8 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Mario, 18941 19.11% - 80185 80.89% * Extrapolated Strength --- 59th Place 15.12% There's good news and bad news. First the bad news. After a long wait to finally see Joanna Dark in action in one of these contests, she was stuck in a fodder slot in the first round and had no chance to do well; she almost looked as weak as JC Denton did in 2004. The good news is that not only did she lose to the champion of the contest, but Perfect Dark Zero may be all Joanna needs to come back to another contest or two. It's not like the-elite.net won't give her support, and we've all seen what some Xbox exposure can do for characters. And who knows, maybe she'll even one day win a match if the game is a hit. Summer 2006 Contest - Aeon Division - 4 Seed * Aeon Round 1 --- Defeated (5) Cortana, 60488 60.23% - 39944 39.77% * Aeon Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Yuna, 25229 21.95% - 89711 78.05% * Extrapolated Strength --- 54th Place 16.88% As decent as Joanna's win over Cortana looked, the true colors of both characters came out once Yuna beat the hell out of Joanna like yesterday's meat. But as much as I'd like to take the low road and say neither deserves to be back, I'm a fan of Perfect Dark and Halo and didn't mind the two characters being put into a fodder match so that one could win something =p Category:Contest Histories